I Want to be the Wind that fills your Sails
by xXSchmayXx
Summary: Mildred never really wanted to be with a man, everybody was always shocked when she turned down Charlie after he asked her out on a date. What happens when she makes her true feelings known? Maud/Mildred. Cute, innocent fluff. .


Mildred Hubble pulled her knees up to rest under her chin, sitting on the ledge as she gazed at the midnight stars through the window in her bedroom. She shivered, the frost and wind seemed the always find its way to the castle and remain until the summer. The frozen air didn't bother her tonight however. Even with her feet bare and attired in nothing but a night gown. Nothing could be quite nearly as bad as what she was feeling herself. A small tear escaped her eye. Ethel had really gone too far this time. She thought back to what had happened that day at lunch break.

* * *

"_What is it Millie?" Maud asked her best friend, worried. Mildred had not been herself for a while, even now she was resting her head on the table with her eyes shut trying to block out the world. "Enid, Jadu, Ruby and I are all worried about you." She soothed. Mildred raised her head and looked at her friend._

"_I'll tell you, but not here…" She replied. Maud nodded and they both stood up. Enid looked offended._

"_Hey! Why can't I know?" She proclaimed, alarming everybody in the lunch hall._

"_Enid! Not now." Maud hissed as she departed the room with Mildred. Ethel unfortunately had overheard and smirked, whispering into Drusilla's ear. If Mildred had a secret, Ethel would do all she could to use it against her. They both giggled and nodded and followed discreetly behind the two girls, ensuring they wouldn't be seen as they hid behind a pillar. When Maud and Mildred walked past them and around the corner they grinned triumphantly._

"_What is it Millie?" Maud asked again when she was assured they were both alone. Mildred looked into her friend's eyes, tears forming._

"_You're always asking why I turned Charlie down." She whispered and Maud nodded. They both knew what situation she was referring to. _

"_Yes, I still don't understand. You seemed so into him before." _

"_It isn't him I want to be with. I want to be with somebody else." She said, her lip was quivering and she kept telling herself she'd regret it._

"_Who Millie?" Maud asked, worried. _

"_A girl.." She said so quietly that even Ethel didn't hear her. Drusilla looked at Ethel in confusion. Neither of them had heard what Mildred had said. _

"_Let's stay a little while longer." She smirked._

_Maud hadn't said anything yet. She looked at Mildred shocked but sympathetic. When she finally spoke she pulled Mildred into a hug and whispered gently. "You're my best friend, no matter who you love." Mildred felt reassured at hearing this but could help but feel at home in Maud's arms. When she did not feel her friend let go she pulled her head back to look into her eyes. She kissed her gently. Ethel looked at Drusilla in shock._

"_She's gay, Mildred Hubble is gay!" She shouted, grinning evilly and alerting the whole school. Maud pulled away, angry, upset, confused, hurt…She couldn't comprehend what she was feeling but it was unlike what she felt before. "And so is Moonshine." She laughed._

"_I'm not." She cried out and pushed Mildred away angrily. Before she could say anything else Mildred was already gone. Tears were forming in her eyes. Maud thought to go after her but she didn't want the situation to look worse. _

"_What is going on!?" A stern voice shouted from nowhere. Miss Hardbroom. Ethel told her teacher a twisted account of how the two girls were 'Making-out' in the corridor but luckily the potions mistress did not seem to buy it. She simply told the girl to remain quiet about the situation and asked Maud to escort her to Miss Cackle's office. She explained the situation truthfully to her and explained that Mildred did not mean to cause a fuss and about her own confusion of feelings. She was told that if she ever needed to talk all she had to do was ask. "And it's the same for Mildred. However I must remind you that there are rules in this school. Relationships of any romantic sort are strictly forbidden." She reminded. It was the same for every student. Maud nodded._

"_Now you may go." _

* * *

It was late and Mildred could finally feel the cold, she decided it would be best for her to try and sleep. HB had finished her routine checks hours ago so she figured it was long past midnight. Maud hadn't spoken to her since the incident. Not that she could. Mildred hadn't left her bedroom for the rest of the day. Even Constance Hardbroom agreed that Mildred needed to be left alone for some time. The only other contact she had made with any one else was when Miss Drill had poked her head around the door, asking if she would like anything to eat. She was hastily dismissed. The young girl didn't want to speak to anybody. She despised Ethel for what she did. Everybody in the school now knew and she feared the backlash that would soon come. Guilt also racked in her mind. She didn't only ruin her own reputation, but Maud's too. Mildred hated how she just kissed her friend like that. She squeezed her eyes shut and huddled up under the blankets as though trying to blot out the world. She froze when she heard the door open. Her first thought was that it was HB. However a small, soft voice spoke out and she felt even worse. Maud was in her room.

"_Millie.." _ The voice called out and when Mildred did not respond she felt something warm climb under the bed covers with her. It felt strange. She was usually used to sharing a bed with Maud. On many occasions would they enter each others rooms to tell ghost stories or have midnight snacks. Tonight was different. Admitting defeat Mildred turn to face her friend who looked as though she had been crying. Her first thought was that the tears were because of her actions earlier.

"_Maud..I'm sorry." _She whispered, looking into her eyes. Maud looked down guiltily and hesitated for a few seconds.

"_Don't. I should have gone after you. Oh Millie..Why didn't you say anything sooner?" _She asked, letting another tear fall from her eye.

"_I was scared Maud..." _Mildred murmured. The look in her friends eyes showed she understood completely. "_I'm sorry I kissed you..I couldn't help myself." _The girl spoke her eyes still damp. Mildred suddenly reached out to her cheek to wipe her friends tears. Maud returned the gesture but then recoiled. Fear brewed in her stomach.

"_I..Mildred..Your feelings..They aren't one sided." _Maud admitted, with all the courage she possessed. Mildred looked at her slightly bewildered.

"_You mean?" _ Mildred asked.

"_Yes Millie.." _ She choked out, moving closer to Mildred. "_That kiss..I knew I liked somebody, but I never really realised I wanted you until then." _ She asked, planting a kiss on her friends cheek. "_I'm sorry I pushed you, I was scared." _Mildred pulled Maud into a hug and they both lay there in blissful silence. Mildred kissed her gently and they both knew that was her way of forgiving her. They held each other for a little while longer, kissing each other innocently every so often. When they heard the school clock chime 3am, they knew they couldn't remain in each others arms any longer. Maud got up and kissed Mildred one last time.

"_Goodnight, Maud.." _Mildred whispered.

"_Goodnight Millie.."_ Maud whispered back with a smile, leaving the room. Mildred fell asleep with a smile on her face that night and nothing could make it go away.

**hey! This is my first ever Worst Witch fanfiction. I've been reading them for so long I thought I'd finally post on here. AU: Millie and Maud are about 15 years old at this time. I'm used to writing same sex pairings and I haven't read too many Maud/Millie fics. I hope you likey. Next time I'll be working on some Drill/Hardroom. ^.^**


End file.
